


Our December

by 4luvofbatsnwarmakeup (thewaynecondition)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Borrowed Title from a good song, Do i have to warn for sex???, M/M, by the band Thriving Ivory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaynecondition/pseuds/4luvofbatsnwarmakeup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Batman was created by Bob Kane; Im just playing with his toys.</p><p>A/N: Forgive the wonky looking format. Im new here 8/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Our December

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Batman was created by Bob Kane; Im just playing with his toys.
> 
> A/N: Forgive the wonky looking format. Im new here 8/

 Bruce was making his way though Gotham on foot, weaponless and in no particular hurry. He’d finished patrol with Jason hours earlier, but sleep was being as evasive as the night’s criminals. Bruce pulled his father’s leather jacket closer around him and dipped his head against the biting wind. He told himself he didn’t have a set destination in mind, but his feet carried him forward steadily enough to keep worry at bay  
  

 Winter did strange things to Gotham. The already dark landscape took on a gray hue even during the day and the sun stayed trapped behind bleach white clouds, light never really reaching the ground. That thought made Bruce smirk earnestly. Clark wouldn’t last a day in Gotham during the winter, but Kent was a separate issue altogether.  
Bruce pushed passed a group a teens that should probably have been indoors—they looked too young to be real delinquents—but waited until the Batman disappeared to come out. Bruce thought of Jason, of his attitude, and how frustratingly familiar his behavior is to how Dick’s was toward the end…But maybe that was why he was walking, to stop thinking about Dick—Nightwing. Maybe he was walking to stop himself from planting surveillance cameras all over the city to find out where he’d been sleeping, eating, pissing since he left Bruce with a swollen jaw.  
  

  “Just say it Bruce.”  
  

  “I’ve missed you.”  
   

 Bruce didn’t know how he ended up cornered in an alleyway but a part of him knew this is where he’d been meant to end up since he first stepped out of the manor. He knew he was being followed and he knew by whom, but he hadn’t looked up.  
  

  “Now was that so hard?” Dick asked and Bruce could feel the grin against the back of his neck as he spoke.

He let Dick wrap his arms around his waist, then, clasped their fingers together.  
    

“It wasn’t about replacing you,” Bruce whispers watching his breath evaporate in front of him.

    “You needed a partner.”

    “I had a partner.”

    Another smile on his skin and its like his body has transformed into memory foam, like those lips have always been there, like these fingers have never left there place.

    “That’s not what I meant,” Dick said blushing.

Bruce spun around and pushed Dick to the nearest building littered with snow wet fliers for clubs and gyms, all scams. The two of them haven’t been apart for long, but Bruce can tell by the look on Dick’s face that he’s starting to forget how Bruce moves without the suit on, the other suit. It almost breaks him.

    Bruce has a protective hand between Dick’s head and the building, possessive fingers curling in his outgrown hair. He leans against Dick’s body, steadying himself. When he opens his mouth, Dick’s hands cup his jaw.

    “Batman doesn’t apologize,” he says, “that’s not who he is.”

    “But Bruce--.”

    “There’s no separation. That’s what you always told me.” Dick leaned forward and caught Bruce’s generous bottom lip between both of his own. Bruce’s bottom lip had always been Dick’s favorite part of the mask and Bruce kissed back like Justice herself could be found in Richard’s mouth. He nipped greedily until Dick bit him back in answer, in admonition.

    “I’ve missed you,” Bruce repeated and Dick can’t help himself anymore. He uses Bruce’s chest and the wet wall for leverage and wraps his arms around Bruce’s neck, pulling until his lover gets the picture and lifts him up by the thighs. Dick wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and captured his mouth again.

    Moments like this hadn’t become part of their lives until Dick decided to leave. When they first begun, the sex was like their last fight had been, sparring for control until someone ended up bloody or left the other in the alley feeling abandoned. Then one night, Nightwing showed up bloody and Batman broke the thug’s legs. They didn’t fight anymore, at least, not about this.

    Bruce rolled his hips against Dick’s drawing a moan into his mouth and pressing him further into the alley wall. Bruce’s fingers massaged Dick’s legs inching closer and closer to the juncture of his hips until he was cupping his butt through the mesh of his uniform. Dick shivered.

    “Y-You should have brought the car. You know, for heat.” He stammered.

    “Who said I didn’t?” Bruce asked. He used the wall and the strength of one arm to keep Dick up while he reached in his pocket with the other to retrieve his keys. There was a red button blinking on the side. “GPS.”

    Dick smiled wide. “Look who came prepared. And you call Superman the boy scout.”  
That earned him a particularly sharp slap to the thigh. Bruce pressed the red button and they watched as the Batmobile rolled quietly into the alleyway and stopped beside them. Bruce replaced the alarm in his pocket, used all of his strength and carried Dick to the hood of the car. Bruce placed Dick on his back and hitched his legs over his shoulders just as it began to snow.

    “Um.”

    “Maybe we should get in the car,” Dick deadpanned. He rolled out from under Bruce, popped the door open and slid in. By the time Bruce shut the door behind them, Dick was halfway out of the suit, mask on the dashboard, shoes kicked off and spandex pulled to his hips.

    “Turn the heat on Bruce.”

    Bruce reached behind him and hit the button without looking. He also hit the recline button and immediately the chairs laid back leaving them a completely smooth and warm surface to work on. He took of his shirt, undid his belt and lay across Dick’s now completely nude body.

    Dick immediately spread his legs to accommodate for Bruce’s wider frame. The fabric of Bruce’s jeans against his erection was almost heaven to his nerve endings. Almost. He lifted his feet and used his toes to push at the hem of Bruce’s jeans until they were shimmied completely off with boxers dragged down too.

    “Now where were we?” Bruce asked.

    He lifted Dick’s legs and buried his face in the soft curls nestling Dick’s cock. He flattened his tongue against the root and dragged it upward. Dick hummed a pleased little sound in the back of his throat and pressed his hips upward into Bruce’s mouth.

    “Don’t tease me tonight.”

    Bruce indulged him, closing his lips around the head of Dick’s cock and started sucking. He flicked his tongue across the slit and suckled more until Dick’s hips were twerking and light groans were escaping his control. Bruce slid his index finger in beside Dick’s cock, licked it, and slid it over Dick’s entrance. He pushed down on the questing digit, humming again as it breached him. Bruce kept up a counter rhythm, pulling his finger out as he pressed his mouth down, then, reversing.

    Dick’s fingers curled tighter and tighter in Bruce’s hair until he was forced to stop his ministration and peel them free of his scalp, but Dick was trembling like they hadn’t turned the heat on at all, and that was always a good sign. Bruce rose up over him and rubbed their bodies together as he reached for his spare utility belt. He pulled it down, retrieved the lube and slicked himself.

    “Are you ready?”

    Dick spread his legs wider in response. Bruce pushed in without a break in momentum until he was seated completely in the death grip of Dick’s internal muscles. Bruce was prepared to wait for Dick to relax before moving, but the younger man began tilting his pelvis immediately in an attempt to take Bruce deeper. He huffed.

    “You didn’t keep me waiting in the cold to just sit there. Mm, Bruce, can you please--!”

    Bruce leaned down, claimed Dick’s mouth, and started to piston his hips.

    “God! Thank you!” Dick hollered into the kiss. He could hear Bruce’s laughter rumble through his chest as he thrust even faster.

    Bruce tongued Dick’s panting mouth and Dick held onto his shoulders for dear life. Bruce always pounded but this was different. Bruce’s hands were holding one of his thighs against his head and holding his head to his mouth. Bruce was cradling him, telling him physically all of the things he wasn’t allowed to say.

    The realization of intimacy made both men shiver and Dick clenched around Bruce’s cock. The rhythm he’d set faltered drastically and he forced his hand between their bodies to grip Dick’s neglected erection. They came seconds apart from each other, Dick between their stomachs and Bruce pulling out just in time to paint Dick’s hip with it. He groaned and fell forward, careful to keep his elbows out and not crush Dick.

    They kissed slowly until their breathing evened out and it was the other’s tongue keeping him breathless.

    “I don’t want to move,” Dick sighed, just this side of whiny.

    “Then come with—.”

    “You know I can’t do that.”

    Bruce stopped, kissed Dick’s forehead and rolled away. “I know. I didn’t mean to--.”

    “I know,” Dick said, pulling his suit back up.

    Bruce hit another button and the shields of the Batmobile slid into place. No one would be able to see them dressing or witness a very disheveled Bruce Wayne behind the wheel of The Bats car.

    Dick dressed in silence, but paused with the mask in his hand. He leaned over and kissed Bruce’s lips one more time before putting it on.

    “For what it’s worth,” he said, “I think Jason was a great choice.”

    That earned him a grin, more Bat than Bruce. “You don’t think he has an attitude problem.”

    Dick shook his head and opened the door. “I think he reminds me of you.”

    As far as anyone on the outside was concerned, Nightwing emerged from Batman’s car. He was laughing, and although no one would accuse batman of even smiling let alone laughing, they wouldn’t expect the dumb expression he wore either.

    Bruce drove home unable to remove said expression and within the mansion Alfred passed him a glass of wine.

  “Very good Sir.”


End file.
